The Communicator
by shtoops
Summary: One insignificant object can hold the fate of a civilization in its hands; a person can change everything. The Fowl Dynasty has long been such a factor. As his secret is passed down, Artemis' legacy holds the world in balance. It's safety is everything...


**Artemis Fowl: The Communicator**

A/N: Hello members of the ever degrading Artemis Fowl Fandom. I myself amk already sick of waiting for Kit to update "Thy Instrument" so I decided to prematurely update this. I am expecting this to be about five chapters, as I have three done, and have come to the conclusion that only two more are necessary. There are most definetely a number of mistakes (both grammatically and spelling wise) and anybody who can point this out would be an extreme help. I am in need of a BETA reader, so offers are appreciated. I hope that all enjoy this story, and I will see you at the ending notes.

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Julius Fowl stood passively stoic, despite the events of the past few days. His sleek black hair, and dark blue eyes scanned through the crowd of darkly-dressed figures. None of them were particularly happy—himself inparticularly—but there was one woman he recognized who seemed particularly distressed. The auburn-haired female seemed on the verge of leaving. Not even his mother had been so distressed on the day of his father's death.

Unfortunately she wasn't here either; she had died the next day of seemingly natural causes. Julius thought differently. Something more...advanced had happened to his mother.

She had been in relatively good health, considering her extreme age, but she seemed far from death.

In fact, people lived a lot longer than they used to, due to some metalization enhancers designed by his father. His mother had been over 120 years old.

He had never really understood his parents. Artemis II, his father, had never really seemed comfortable with his mother—only with him—in fact, as a child of 10 could remember days when Artemis had completely ignored Rose.

As he stood here, watching a Catholic Priest (this Julius was surprised at; his father was an atheist) was giving some sort of nonsense, holy-baloney, he could recall visiting Fowl Manor once when he was 30, and seeing the same woman on the balcony of his father's room, conversing with him. She was small, and didn't seem to have aged a day. Most unusual, as that was 30 years ago.

Artemis and Rose Fowl were side by side, as they were recycled, his mother's face solemn in death. Strangely, his father's business like attitude was gone, replaced by a...mischievous look. How curious, Julius thought.

The red haired woman finally broke down, and left the room, as the Latin words 'lux perpetua' were spoken, and Julius decided to follow her.

He raced around the corner, and was greeted by a most unusual sight. The woman was getting undressed.

He decided to make himself known. He cleared his throat loudly, "Eh, miss."

She twirled rapidly, her arm reaching inside a slick bodysuit she wore underneath the funeral attire. Julius knew this most likely realized she was armed. His Butler had always told him to notice everything. Being just as smart as his father, he was able to process every detail of this strange individual, and came to the conclusion she was a trained fighter—one to be reckoned with.

Her eyes calmed when she saw him.

"Julius," she exclaimed, her eyes tinged with sadness, "I haven;t seen you were an infant. You were just learning to walk."

Julius found her familiarity with him unnerving, and decided to unhand the woman's psychological upper hand.

"Well I have seen you. Multiple times around my Manor. Were you spying on my father?"

The woman chuckled, "Just as smart as Artemis. He told me you are a master at verbal sparring." She grinned fondly at him, "My name's Holly, Holly Short."

Julius Fowl found her...familiar in more than just a, 'I've-seen-you-before' way. "Well I'm sure you know who I am then Ms. Short. Tell me, what are you doing here. I don't recall inviting you."

She had a jovial glint in her eye, "There were a few people her you didn't invite. Arty...Artemis did."

Julius nodded slowly, then with more vigor. He understood. "I take it you were friends with my father."

Her eyes glazed over slightly, "The very best. I was his first friend, discounting Domovoi."

The young Fowl was once again astounded by this girl. His father had shared that name with fewer people than had been to Jupiter. *****

She continued saying, "Well, you should head back now. They'll be reading his will soon. My friends and I should leave."

"Wouldn't he have left bequeathed something to you?"

Holly just chuckled. "Go along then Jules," she prodded him, "see what happens."

The Fowl heir turned towards the main hall. "Holly, wouldn't you like to see him one last ti..." The speech died in his throat. He had turned back to where the strange person had stood, but she was gone. Only a minutiae shimmer in the air.

In the main room, a large number of family and friends were gathered. The genius's will was rather basic. Money and property was donated, and given. Julius of course received a few billion dollars, and Fowl Manor. A large sum to add to his own prospering bank accounts. The rest of his money was given to various charities and worldwide peace-organizations. A lot was revealed that day. Many large companies were now known to have been set up by the miracle worker. Many environmentally friendly technologies were inherited. All in all, it was a happy day for humanity.

There was one particularly strange item given to Julius. A strange remote, with all sorts of biometric, and mathematical coding.

He asked the present lawyer, "What exactly is this?"

The lawyer smiled. "Apparently it is a key to your father's secret development room."

Julius was slightly puzzled, a rare occurrence, "Do you know where it is," he looked the man in the eye, "I mean, would you show me?"

"Of course," the lawyer said, "he said you'd ask. This is all you need." He handed Julius a thin wafer of an aluminum type substance.

"Eh," Julius murmured. "A lot of good a candy wrapper will do."

"Not a candy wrapper son," the lawyer said, "A locater of sorts."

Julius had an almost pitying look on his face. "I know of every major technological advance, every invention made by my family, every last piece of redundant technology since 1980 stored in my brain, and never have I heard of a tracking-tin."

The lawyer was taken aback briefly, until he smiled craftily, "Do not kid yourself that you know everything about your father. There is only one living person who truly knew him, and as far as I know, you just met her."

Julius nodded slowly; that Holly girl. Fascinating.

"Now if you'll excuse me Mr. Digence, I must discover this secret."

As Mr. Fowl walked away, 'Mr. Digence' sighed. "Hey Kelp," he called, "I hope for all our sakes that Arty's message isn't too revealing. That boy would kill Holly."

Trouble Kelp unshielded in the corner, "I don't think that will make a difference Mulch, if we ever need him, or one of his descendants, we'll be beyond worrying about Holly."

"True, too true."

**Fowl Manor; Artemis Fowl II Bedchamber**

Julius Fowl walked into the his father's recently vacated bedchamber. It was then that the fact his father was dead really sunk in. It had felt like background noise until now-a scab that had fallen of-but actually entering the forsaken room forced reality upon him. He was now the head of all Fowl Enterprises. It was time for him to continue the family legacy.

While the Fowl empire was almost 100% legitimate, it had its illegal aspects. But its focus was on humanitarian work. Through Artemis Fowl II's work most of Europe was now united under a banner of a humanitarian empire. One that worked for the 'betterment' of humanity. Power was self sustaining and renewable, the atmosphere was beginning to heal, and poverty and suffering throughout its lands were nearly non-existent. But still many parts of the world were troubled by the plague of greed.

This was all going through young Julius's head as he took out the small piece of tinfoil he had been given. It had started glowing a slight green. He moved around the room, and at one point-facing a seemingly nondescript patch of wall-the paper turned almost entirely green. Tentatively, Julius Fowl approached the wall.

What exactly Julius expected, it was definitely not what happened. A holographic image solidified in front of the wall. It was his father, not the recently deceased man, but a younger, more vital man. Probably about his mid-fifties.

He was smiling, and his dual coloured eyes gleamed with genius. He called out to someone-most likely the recorder; "Holly, are we ready?"

The response came from a person not displayed.

"Yes, mud-boy; your fancy-smanshy interactive hologram recording-ma-jigger is ready for use."

Julius recognized the voice. It was the Holly he had just met. How could she have known his father for so long?

Artemis Fowl II faced him. "Hello there, descendant of mine. You may not know me by face, or name, but known me now. I am Artemis Fowl II, founder of the Humanitarian Collaboration Society, and globally renowned scientist."

Holly threw a pair of what appeared to be undergarments at his father, and Julius couldn't help but stifle a giggle. When had his father been so happy? On the screen his father was continuing:

"Holly dear, not in front of the children," after which she punched him in the side. "Doubtless the person observing this film has recently met this woman. Her name is Holly Short. It must be... difficult to understand how she could be at everyone of your father or mother's funeral. That is of no concern. For the reason of this conversation is far more important. This concerns the fate of the entire world. Hopefully drastic measures will not be taken until generations after to death, but if they need be, I'm sorry."

As his father spoke, a green laser began to comb his body, flooding every curve like water. It seemed his father had developed technology much more advanced than anyone had known.

"What is happening now," Artemis was saying, "is a mobile DNA/RNA/chromosomal/brain-wave/MRI scanner. It is to confirm that you are indeed of my decent."

The image paused, and Julius Fowl assumed that something grandiose would happen. Instead a much older version of his father appeared.

He grinned slightly-the image of Artemis II that is-and spoke. "Hello son. Doubtless I am dead. That goes without saying as..." he trailed off. "Besides the point, I am dead. What is about to witness is a fully functioning artificial intelligence. You are the only one of my decedents who will get this program, the rest will continue with the original orientation. I'm sorry that I've kept so much from you."

It could've been glare, or some other stereotypical interference, but Julius though he saw a momentary tear in his father's eye. Then the hologram flickered and was replaced by a much more detailed representation of his father. The previous recording resumed.

"Congratulations! You are indeed descended from me. The AI that has just been activated will tell you everything that you need to know. Just remember to let your child see Holly with you throughout your life. Make sure the key that has been given to you from you parent's will is then given to your child. It is imperative that you continue the Fowls, and never let anyone get their hands on what is in the vault. If they do, it all ends. If you have any questions, all you need to do is active me at any time and ask. Be advised that not all questions can be answered. If I cannot provide Miss Short may be of assistance. She may be contacted once in a lifetime via this device," a black remote-Julius gushed-was dispensed,"so choose carefully when to use it."The hologram stopped talking.

Julius gazed into his father's likeness, and cleared his throat, "Umm, do you know who I am?"

"Yes, your entire life experience was downloaded into my quantum hard-drive."

Julius blinked. Quantum computer technology had failed. "So, uh-what should I call you?"

"I am referred to as G."

"Oh. So G, how are you supposed to last long enough for descendants of the Fowl's if you loose your power source, or Fowl Manor is destroyed?"

The AI's voice and features started to clear, and it began to be more lifelike as it continued. "The house the Artemis had inhabited was fitted with a sonic fire-control system, self repairing vital systems, a type-3 forcefield-barrier, all powered by a self contained cold-fusion reactor, along with a long term singularity power generator."

"Impossible," gasped Julius. Why had his father kept all this a secret, "Am I allowed to use any of this."

"No," answered G. "All equipment regarding the manor will remain within its boundaries."

"Is any uptake required?"

This time G thought for a few seconds. "I believe the entire system is self repairing. Yes...there are self replicating repair androids that take care of the system. Also, myself, and another AI continuous develop new systems to be integrated secretly into the manor."

Julius continued to ask questions for about two hours. The most important bits of information he had learned were about the mysterious Ms. Short. Apparently she was going to pay him one more visit tomorrow.

Climbing the mahogany steps to the master bedroom, Julius glanced at the portraits the adorned the stairway. Pictures of the fairy-folk; he saw Herve, classic Irish-artwork, and some painting in his father's own hand. He stopped when he saw Holy. She was surrounded by a group of other creatures. A squat, hairy individual was prominent in the front. His entire body had curly hair poking out, and hardly any of his face was uncovered. Mud clung to his shoes, and face. The smaller child-like creature beside him had a daredevil look about him, and had an over-sized shirt on that said "DD: Diggums and Day".

On his other side, a centaur of sorts was holding what was most likely a laptop. His mane flowed down his back, and he looked extremely uncomfortable in a plaid vest.

Juliet and Domovoi Butler both loomed in the background, uncharacteristic smiles playing across their faces.

A small gray...thing sat on the far right. Red runes spiraled on his face, and chest. He was smiling, and red sparks danced around him. In the center, Holly Short and his father were positioned. Holly was flying, with a pair of gold and white wings, and his father was kneeling. They were holding a picture of a cigar smoking, buzz-cut haired, creature that appeared similar to Holly.

Artemis' face was plagued by a poignant smile, as he gazed into the (elf's?) eyes. She was crying and smiling.

The group was situated by a tall oak tree, with a bendy river next to it. A forlorn bog sat in the background. A stone stood in front of everyone.

"OUR FIRST MEETING PLACE. LET IT STAND FOR AS LONG AS WE ALL LIVE, AND LET IT BE A SYMBOL OF HOPE TO THE WORLD, WHEN THE TIME COMES. COMMEMORATING DECEMBER, 2000: LET IT IN THE WORLD COME TO PASS ," the inscription read in English. Unusual symbols glowed above it. The date that the painting was completed was September 2, 2049. That was three days before Butler had died. The event must have happened relatively close to that time.

Julius sighed. If only he knew everything. Now there was so much to strive for. There were other worlds to be understood. So many tasks to be completed he needed to start a family. He had a responsibility as the only the head of the Fowl Clan.

He had to prepare. "I just need to ask 'Holly' some questions."

* * *

**30 Years Later**

Julius Fowl visited his father's secret chamber often. Over the years, he had learned many things.

His wife, and son were out at the Artemis Memorial Park. That park was dedicated to his grandfather. Currently he was studying his latest design. It was a pair of wings based off of the ones in the picture his father had painted. He had actually found the original photograph buried in the computer's data core.

Some of the basic mechanics of these wings were stored in the memory banks of G, but he had to work few years to finish the final product in his hands.

G activated. "You know that those can't be released to the public."

Julius had expected that. G had told him that hundreds of times, and yet he insisted on continuing his work. Now it was done.

The design was actually upgraded of the original. The silver and gold wings now had a thermostatic bubble, gravity distortion, and pressure control. Along with some other complicated devices it could now take a person—or fairy- from the bottom of the ocean, to the moon. It also provided radiation shielding, and could protect a person from anything; ranging to lava and bullets, to ray guns and pressure waves. But he only had one reason to make it.

"G," Julius began, "contact Holly. I'd like to meet with her."

His first second meeting with her had gone well. He had learned so much, but still left much to be desired. And yet he was complacent. He left the 'People' alone.

"Very well sir," the computer that was now his friend responded.

Holly flew into Artemis' study. His son sat at the desk that held so many memories. From their second kiss, to this plot to preserve the world.

Apparently the fairy defense systems were still online, because her shield shut down as soon as she entered. Artemis had been particularly clever with that one. During their brief relationship, he had used that to achieve many a naughty scheme. She blushed behind her visor. He was dead, and he could still make her embarrassed.

"Hello Holly," Julius greeted her warmly.

Holly started for a moment. Julius; she had cried when Artemis had told her that his son was to be named after the commander. "Hello Julius. You asked for me to come," she asked, and the blanched. "I can't believe Arty made me agree to this. What am I, a dog?"

"No, you aren't."

Holly glanced up startled. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yes."

"D'Arvit! Ever since that stupid Troll in Tripoli..."

Julius blinked. Troll in Tripoli, utterly ridiculous. "I'm not going to continue with the one word responses. I noticed that you still use my father's wings."

Holly unconsciously retracted the wings. "Yes. What of it. I thought you had something important."

Julius smiled softly; much more that Artemis had ever. Well, almost.

"I do have something important to say, but I have two things first," he stopped momentarily, waiting for her to looks up. "First of all, I have utilized some of the holographic projectors to show the occasional image of you. They have been timed so that my son will get enough glimpses of you over the future so that he will talk to you at my funeral."

Holly smiled, "That's pretty good."

"I also have something for you." He pressed a button, and a pair of wings materialized in the center of the room exactly like hers.

"What... I," she couldn't formulated a smart comment. They were brand new. The gold outer lining was shiny and beautiful, the silver feathers shimmed brightly. And the bushed acorn design on both sides was fresh. They were an exact replica. Her current ones were the fastest out of all in the force; Foaly was still trying to outdo Artemis. And now this.

'I will not cry' she thought. "They're beautiful."

He smiled smugly. "Just like the original, except they can take you anywhere. From the deepest depths of the ocean, to the reaches of space. The maximum speed reaches Mach 15-faster than the original. They should be more durable than the original, and offer a protection bubble that should protect you from pretty much everything." Julius dug something out of his pocket. "Something tells me that dad would've wanted this on the original."

Holly gasped; and cried. Julius had brought out the coin; with the original acorn from the Fowl Manor seige. "That thing saved my life. It does so many amazing things. It made me intangible once, and gave me magic when I needed it most. I...I don't," she broke down crying.

Gently, she unhooked her wings. "I can't accept this."

Julius shook his head, "No. You must. It wasn't too much. You can take a gift."

Holly silenced him. "No. I can't part with these." She rubbed her old wings fondly.

G activated. "I thing I have a solution to that."

"Ah...Artemis?"

"No Holly. I'm G, remember?"

"Oh yes," Holly blushed. "Artemis didn't tell me you were done, and I walked in..."

G waved his hand, "No details. Julius doesn't know." This was said in gnomish of course. In english again, "But I do have a solution. I can fuse them, in a way."

Both human and fairy were puzzled.

"Basically, all I have to do is electrically clean all contaminants. Fusing the technologies in wont be a problem, and some reinforcing will be added. A socket for the coin as well. I remember you like to take it with you. The last thing will be to add a stealth feature. Everything from both will work."

Holy smiled. Wrinkles around her eyes were noticed by Julius. Everything about her was young; except her eyes. Through her eyes, you could see pain, longing, and loneliness.

"Thank you," she said simply.

"I'm dying," Julius exclaimed suddenly.

Holly blanched. Her face jumped from excitement to pain. "Excuse moi," she said accidentally slipping into French. "Did you say..."

"Yes," Julius cut her off abruptly, "I am dying."

Where this room had held memories for Holly previously, now the only thing she could focus on was Julius. This could not be happening. He was so young; no, she would not let this happen. She owed it to Artemis.

Julius noticed her pained expression. "There's nothing you can do. It was in an experiment. I've researched everything; not even your magic could help me."

"I will not accept that."

Julius smirked in the typical Fowl manor. "It is of no concern. I have twenty years still. And more importantly, I've completed my duty."

'He's right, blast it' thought Holly. Stupid, meddlesome, annoying, damned, lying Fowls!

"Incoming transmission from Haven," G alerted them.

A comm screen opened in front of them. Depicted in it was Foaly. Flames licked in the background, and the screen was static covered. His normally pristine jacket was ripped in a number of places, and his forehead had a wide gash.

"Holly," he gasped. "Need you down here," he went into a fit of coughs, "explosion. Commander injured..." The screen blinked out, and was replaced by the council. Marble chairs in a gold room. They were ridiculous.

"Major Short," Chairman Lope addressed her. "You are needed below. Leave the mud-boy. Now hurry up." All of this was said without Holly having time to comprehend, nor discuss.

So Holly and Julius stood there for a few seconds before the Fowl Patriarch spoke. "Go." Not another word was spoken. Holly attached her new/old wings, and hovered. She gave a brief kiss to Artemis' son, and flew away.

Shimmering out of the visible spectrum, Julius thought he saw a solitary tear drop before she was gone. The windows closed. He was left with the humming of machinery. That was all.

Nobody saw him for three days.

* * *

A/N: Well, I hope that the first chapter was enjoyable enough for the doubtless infantile group that has actually bothered to read this. I am indebted (not really; I'm just saying that to make you feel special) to all that have actually clicked on the link. I would provide cookies, but I'm afraid these smiley faces will have to do: :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

(*In this story, 7 people have been to Jupiter)

Thank you everyone, and reviews containing criticism (constructive preferably), general comments, or mindless witterings saying absolutely nothing are appreciated, and requested. Of course I doubt that makes a difference to any of you, and saying no flames just encourages flames. Basically whatever I say will produce the opposite effect... I might as well say nothing.

So do whatever the fuck you want and leave a review or not; what difference does it make what I say?

* * *

**W-w-what we Have Here, is a-a Failure to Communicate:**

_**SHTOOBS**_

PS: I will always leave a quote of some sort before signing of...


End file.
